


The Eighth

by yeslouisido



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oh My Girl - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeslouisido/pseuds/yeslouisido
Summary: Park Soojin was getting ready to debut with Starship's new girl group, Byol. But her debut gets cancelled as her company decides that she should be the eighth member of Monsta X to maintain their popularity and high spots on searching engines.





	1. 1

"From the top!" The trainer yelled as we finished learning the new movements for our debut stage.

It's been crazy. My debut is drawing nearer and nearer and it feels more unreal the closer it gets. I'll be debuting under Starship along with four other girls, and we're supposedly called Byol, or Star in English.

With Sistar recently disbanding, Starship decided to form Byol to help fill the void that was coming over. We've been training non-stop ever since we got chosen about a year ago. And now with only three months to debut, we've been training every day, recording, connecting and communicating with the small fan base we already formed.

I smiled widely as I thought of all what we've worked for and all what I've worked for for four years was finally coming together.

"Good job girls" our trainer clapped and we did the same thing. We practically fell on the floor of the practice room and breathed heavily.

"Can you guys believe we're debuting in only three months?" Mina, the oldest member, asked and we all smiled at the ceiling like idiots.

"It feels so unreal" I said. We stayed there for a few more minutes before we heard screaming from outside.

We all sat up, smirked at each other before running to the practice room's window that viewed the company's entrance.

"We'll finally be on the website's page alongside these angels" Soomin cooed and I cringed.

"We have to be professional, no more melting over Monsta X. We're acquaintances now. Almost" I told them and Jisu nodded in agreement.

"Since they're here, there must be something coming up" Yuri said.

"They've already announced their comeback, though" I remarked.

"Maybe they have a meeting about their tour?" Mina suggested and I pouted, thinking about it.

"Anyways, what should we do now?" I tried changing the subject.

"We've practiced a lot already, so I suggest going out for a group lunch?" Jisu suggested and we all cheered.

We walked together down the street to a nearby restaurant. It was a pretty sunny day. The streets full of happy people and beautiful colors.

We got inside the restaurant and sat down on a table. We ordered our food and then started chatting as we waited.

"Enjoy the quietness now, because we won't be able to wander in the streets like this again without people asking for autographs" Yuri playfully rolled her eyes and played with her hair. We giggled.

"Wow, you're so reassured" I laughed.

My phone suddenly rang and I frowned as I took it out of my pocket. I checked the caller and it was our group's manager.

"Mr. Kwang?" I answered.

"Soojin, where are you right now?" He breathed. He sounded frustrated.

"What's wrong? I'm at the restaurant down the street with the girls" I told him worriedly.

"Can you make your way back to the building? It's urgent" he asked and I got even more worried. 

"Sure, I'll leave immediately" I assured him. The girls frowned at me as I stood up to leave.

"Soojin, where are you going? And is everything alright?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. Mr. Kwang asked me to go back to the building" I told them quickly and they nodded.

"I'll see you guys later, enjoy the food" I waved and smiled at them as I walked away.

I ran to the Starship building as fast as I can as a storm of anxiety took over my head. I tried thinking of a positive thing instead of worrying myself out.

"Mr. Kwang!" I called as soon as I got inside the building. He was standing in the lobby and walked to me as soon as he saw me.

"You're here"

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"You'll know in a bit, we have to attend a meeting right now" he told me and I nodded. We quickly walked to the conference room that was on the second floor.

As soon as we got to the door, the seven boys from earlier walked out of it. I looked at them closely. I've never gotten this close to them.

Shownu, the leader, was the last one to walk out. He looked at me expressionlessly and nodded in greeting before walking away. I frowned in confusion at his action and shook my head before following Mr. Kwang inside the conference room.

"Hello" I bowed in respect for all the honored people in the room. K. Will, Sistar's Hyorin, and CEO Kim.

"Park Soojin" CEO Kim smiled at me and I returned the smile as I sat at the conference table.

"So" K. Will started. He pulled out a paper from the stack he had in from of him.

"Park Soojin, born in 1997, group: Byol. Trained at Starship for four years" he read and my heart pounded.

"We'd like to change that" CEO Kim said as K. Will passed him my profile.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely for clarification.

"I, along with other professional artists," he gestured at Hyorin and K. Will and they nodded

"Was coming up with a way to boost Monsta X's, a boy group under our company, popularity. They're almost at their peak now and we need to maintain that" CEO Kim explained and I tried so hard to relate myself to what he was saying. What do I have to do with their popularity?

"So, after months of planning, we've finally came to a conclusion and that is we need to add a new member to the group" he explained and I furrowed my eyebrows, still trying to figure out why I'm knowing about all this.

"A female member" Hyorin added and I raised my eyebrows as my eyes widened. If I wasn't debuting in three months, I would've thought it's me.

"And we've looked into every female trainee in our company that actually would fit with them. That's why I asked trainers to recommend trainees and most of them recommended you" CEO Kim gestured at me.

"Me?!" I pointed at myself in disbelief. "But I'm deb-"

"You won't" K. Will cut me off and my breath caught in my throat.

"What?"

"You will debut as the eighth, female member of Monsta X" CEO Kim announced firmly and my heart fell in my butt.

"But.." I trailed off as I looked at everyone in the room. Mr. Kwang looked down at his sweaty hands. He didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet. Hyorin looked at me sadly, as if she's been through this before.

"They're...nice guys. You'll get along with them" she placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly as she smiled warmly at me.

"I don't want to do that" I didn't even think straight in that moment. They sighed.

"You won't debut even if you don't take this offer" Mr. Kwang finally spoke. He looked at me, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Are you forcing me?" I asked CEO Kim, patience running out of me.

"You can withdraw" he said calmly, placing his pen down on the table.

"But I won't debut with my group either! What kind of game are you pulling on me?!" I tried not to yell. It may make things even worse.

"Soojin" Mr. Kwang pressed my shoulder from next to me. I shut my eyes and sighed deeply.

"So, would you be the eighth member of Monsta X?"

_____________________________  
HIII

First fanfic here on Archive of Our Own! I did write fanfictions before on wattpad, so I decided ti give this website a try!  
I'm till learning how to use it so bare with me.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy 'The Eighth'!


	2. 2

“So, would you be the eighth member of Monsta X?” CEO Kim asked.

Silence.

I stood up, shut my eyes tightly before opening them and stomping out of the room. I didn’t care about anything in that moment. I was too mad to even walk properly. I got inside the training room that I’ve been preparing myself at for the past year and rested my back on the wall and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them with my arms.

I looked at myself in the mirror wall. I looked small compared to the white wall behind me. I looked confused. I didn’t know what to do. I can’t imagine myself an only female in a male group. It just didn’t make sense to me.

“Soojin! Soojin!” I heard Mr. Kwang call. I felt too bad to answer.

“Sooj-” he stopped when he got inside the training room and saw me.

I just looked at my feet. He walked to me and sat down next to me.

“Soojinah” he called quietly and I rested my chin on my knees.

“Please take the offer. It’s your only chance, trust me. You’re a talented young girl. Show them what you’ve got” he nudged my shoulder lightly and I sighed.

“I know. But I’ve already got close with the girls. And how can I join a boy group? I would’ve hardly agreed if it was a girl group!” I looked at him and he nodded.

“And they want me to join them so they could gain popularity! All on my account! Am I a trading product?!” I added angrily.

“I understand you, but, you’ve got no other choice” he told me and I knew he was right.

“Look, ask them if you could join them for a certain amount of time until they get popular, then you can leave and join Byol again” Mr. Kwang suggested and I thought about it.

“You think that’ll work?” I asked him and he nodded.

“But they’re still using me as a trading product” I complained and he sighed.

“You’re almost an idol. You won’t be joining them for free. You’re obviously getting paid. Take it as a commercial you’re asked to do” and it felt like his words clicked something in my head.

“The main problem is: they’re guys!”

“So what? It’s not like you’ll live with them. You’ll only perform together under the same group name, hopefully for some time only!” Mr. Kwang clarified and it felt like I ran out of excuses.

“Take your time and think. I’ll try getting another meeting by evening. But as someone who’s twice your age and cares about you, I suggest you join Monsta X” he said before standing up to leave.

“Manager Kwang!” I called before he left the room.

“Hm?”

“I’m so thankful” I told him sincerely and smiled warmly.

“Think about it, Soojinah” he smiled before walking out of the room, leaving medrown in my thoughts.

I groaned and got up to go back to the dorm I shared with the girls.

As soon as I arrived and got in, I threw myself on my bed and screamed in my pillow.

“What should I do?” I asked myself, turning to lay on my back.

I knew I didn’t have a choice. But I still felt like losing without a fight. And that made me feel worse about it.

Since I felt so lost, I decided to visit a place that made me feel better about anything. A place that I felt safe at.

Home.

I texted Mr. Kwang that I’m going home then took the bus to my neighborhood and walked the rest of the distance on my feet.

I rang the doorbell of my house and waited eagerly for my mom’s embrace.

“Soojinah! My daughter” my mom pulled me into her warm chest as soon as she opened up the door and saw me.

We got in and I greeted my dad and little siblings before we sat in the living room and they ran upstairs to complete playing. Mom seemed to notice I was lost in thought.

“Soojin, is everything alright with the company?” She asked. Mothers’ sixth sense is no joke.

“How’s the debut preparation going?” My dad asked and I threw my head back on the couch’s edge and spread my arms as I kicked my feet.

“What’s wrong with her?” Mom asked dad worriedly.

“I’m not debuting with Byol” I announced as I sat up straight and a loud gasp filled the room.

“Why?! Do you know how hard we worked to support you! You can’t just withdr-”

“My company dragged me out!” I told her loudly.

“Why?” Dad asked and my eyes watered at the thought of it.

“They want me to debut as an eighth member of a boy group” I told them and they dropped silent.

“Which group?” Mom asked, grabbing her phone, ready to search.

“Monsta X” I told her angrily.

She quickly typed their name on her phone as dad scooted closer to her.

“Omo!” She covered her mouth with her hand.

“These princes?!” She exclaimed shoving her phone in my face.

“Are you okay with your daughter joining a boy group?!” I asked her.

“Soojin! What’s wrong with you joining them?!” She asked me excitedly and I cringed.

“Mom are you seriously okay with that?! Just because they’re good looking?!” I yelled, but she just kept looking at their pictures on her phone.

“Whatever. It’s no good asking you” I grabbed my jacket and stomped to the door to leave.

“Soojinah!” My dad called after me as I walked to the bus stop. I stopped and turned.

“Let’s talk” he told me as he stood in front of me. I looked down at my feet and he grabbed my hand and we started walking to the park in our neighborhood.

We both sat on the swings next to each other, waiting for one to talk.

“Is it hard on you?” He finally spoke.

“Mm” I hummed in response.

“I know they’re guys. And I know you’d feel outcasted, but you can’t achieve your dreams so easily. You know?” He said and I looked at him.

“But they’re just asking me to join for their own good. Plus, I’m so comfortable with my own group” I told him and he sighed.

“Sometimes you’d have to give up on some things to gain others. If you can’t debut with Byol, then debut with Monsta X. Better than not debuting at all and all your work going to waste” he explained.

“So you suggest that I join them?” I asked him and he nodded, giving me a smile. I smiled back.

“I’ll talk to my manager and I’ll let you know” I smiled bigger as I stood up and stood in front of my dad. He stood up too.

“Come here” he said opening his arms and I hugged him tightly as he wrapped them around me.

“You better make me proud” he said and I laughed.

“Hopefully I will”

-:-

I stood in front of CEO Kim’s offices and rubbed my sweaty palms against each other. I quickly knocked before I changed my mind.

“Come in!”

I slowly opened the door and walked in then shut it slowly. I walked to his desk as I played with my fingers behind my back.

“Miss Park! Take a seat” he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down.

“So, you thought about the offer?” He asked.

Offer my butt.

“I did”

“And?”

I tried to say it, but my pride was way too strong.

“I…I will join Monsta X” I forced the words out of my mouth and he clapped.

I frowned at him as he got up and walked around his desk to sit on the chair in front of me, still clapping.

“But!”

The clapping stopped.

“Under one condition,” I said.

“Yes?” he looked at me confidently.

“I’ll only join them for until their popularity gets higher, then I’ll go back to Byol” I told him and he pierced his lips.

“Alright, but not less than a year. You’ll at least join them for a year”

I wanted to object, but I decided not to and just be thankful he accepted my condition.

“Okay. Thank you for accepting my condition” I told him as he shook my hand.

“Sure. Thank you for helping their career. I seriously appreciate that, and they do of course” he told me as he sat back behind his desk and picked up his phone. I smiled and nodded.

“Secretary Jung” he said through the phone. I stood up to leave.

“Ask the promotion team to start promoting Monsta X’s eighth member: Park Soojin”

___________________  
Heyy

How was chapter 2? I hope you guys liked it! Babes appearing, hopefully, in the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading ❤️


	3. 3

Two weeks passed since I agreed on joining Monsta X. I had to sign so many papers and listen to a lot of songs in that time.

A press conference will be held tomorrow about me and the boys will join me as well.

I moved out of my original dorm and was staying at my parents’ house until my new dorm was ready.

I looked at my bedroom’s ceiling as I thought of everything that happened. All the stress and surreal mess. The girls and I crying over me not being able to debut with them. Moving out. Everything.

I had an appointment with Monsta X’s stylist that day to get me in the ‘proper’ appearance for the press conference and my first official appearance with Monsta X as a member.

I pushed myself off the bed and got inside my bathroom to take a shower. Not too long later I walked out and got dressed.

“I’m leaving!” I yelled from the front door as I slipped on my shoes and left the house.

I got to the company and met up with the stylist and we walked into one of the empty training rooms. All her stuff were already there.

“So how am I supposed to look like?” I asked, laughing nervously.

“Different” she answered simply. I nodded, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Long brown hair. Soft make up. Jeans and a t-shirt. Sneakers. One word: simple.

“Now, if you want to stand out, you can’t look so simple, you know?” She told me and I nodded vigorously.

“So we’ll cut your hair first then dye it” she said simply and my heart sank.

“Are you going with a crazy color?” I asked nervously.

“Black?” She replied, grabbing a pair of scissors. I felt relieved since it’s a normal color to go for, but I still felt nervous about cutting my hair since I didn’t know how I’d look like.

After cutting my hair til’ it barely touched my shoulders and giving me bangs, the stylists started dying it black.

As the dye set, she showed me some clothes sample of what I’ll be wearing most of the time. Skinny black ripped jeans. Loose, over sized shirts. Mini skirts. Tank tops.

“You like that?” She asked, looking at me. I wasn’t sure of how I felt about this style.

“Well, it’s quite different from what I usually wear, but I’ll hopefully get used to it” I smiled at her.

We talked more about my make up and how it would be more edgy when I’m on stage than music videos and stuff like that.

After all that make over and beauty talk, I thanked her and left the room. I texted my mom as I walked to the elevator to get downstairs and I suddenly bumped into someone.

“Oh sorr-” I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I huffed.

“Hi” he told me awkwardly. Why is my leader-to-be like this?

“Hey” I replied bluntly.

“Nice…change” he commented. I just looked at him.

“Thanks” I told him finally and he nodded before completing his way.

He’s so weird and awkward.

I finally made it home and my mom couldn’t stop going crazy over my new style and kept telling me I’m finally a grown up woman.

“Mom I don’t understand your standards of a mature woman anymore” I told her as I grabbed my phone to check my text messages and email.

“I love this whole thing! And the guys are so sweet!” She said excitedly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Wait. How’d you know that?”

“I..might have attended their comeback stage today” she smiled innocently and I shut my phone.

“Mom! Why did you go see them?! They’ll think I’m all over them or something!” I whined and she hit my shoulder.

“I like them! I’m all over them! What do you have to do with that?!” She scolded me and I pouted.

“I seriously don’t like them” I sat back on the couch and crossed my arms.

“But why?! They’re such gentlemen” she asked and I frowned at her.

“They just…ugh! Because of them all my plans are ruined. Everything was perfect, but boom! All gone!” I complained, standing up and pacing around the living room as I ranted.

“Yah! It’s not their fault though” she told me and I shook my head.

“Whatever” I took my phone and went up to my bedroom.

-:-

The morning of the conference was a complete chaos. I woke up a little late, but it did make a difference. I took a shower and threw on a clean t-shirt and sport shorts. I slipped my feet into my slippers and made sure I had my essentials in my bag before walking out my front door.

A driver from Starship was at my door to drive me to the press conference. I was thankful for them for sending a driver or I would’ve had to run to the bus stop in the heat of this sunny day and get sweaty and dirty again.

As soon as we got to the building, the driver parked at the back door of the building that the conference was held at. I quickly opened up my door and left the car. I ran to the door and got inside the building.

I finally made it to the dressing room, and thankfully it was right next to the exit or else I would have walked in front of all the reporters in this awful look.

As soon as I got in, the stylists started working on me. My eyes scanned the room’s reflection in the mirror. The seven members were all packed inside the room with three stylists, me, and equipment.

I stared at Hyungwon’s reflection of him sleeping soundly on the couch. Suddenly, his eyes opened and our eyes met. We didn’t look away for a good five seconds before I quickly looked away, hearing him chuckle from behind me.

It felt awkward to be getting ready with them when we didn’t even get know each other or at least introduce ourselves officially to one another.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the stylist urged me to change. I walked into the bathroom and changed, being careful not to ruin my hair which was half tied up. I quickly wore the loose, white shirt and the mini black skirt I was given. I finally put on my black boots and walked out of the bathroom.

“Wooo” the boys cheered as I walked to the stylist to fix my makeup. I felt good, to be honest.

Less than an hour later, we were all ready. The plan is that Monsta X will go up first, talk a little and answer some questions, then Shownu, being the leader, will introduce me as I join them on the tiny stage they had set up for us and we’ll answer more questions regarding me and then it’s over.

I watched them through the small screen in the dressing room as I waited for them to finish all the talking and have me on stage. I just wanted to get it over with and those nerves to go away.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they started talking more about me before Shownu introduced me.

The moment I walked out of the room and to the stage, there was cheering. There were at most one hundred people in the room, yet, I felt so nervous and scared. Especially that this was airing live on some music channels.

“Hello. My name is Park Soojin and I’m Monsta X’s eighth and only female member. I hope you’ll show me some love and support. Thank you” I smiled and bowed at the blinding flashes. My sleepless night of practice and memorizing this tiny piece paid off. Now to improvising and answering all the reporter’s questions.

As we were talking and communicating with the reporters, we kept walking around the small stage every now and then.

“Miss Soojin, how do you think you’ll fit being the only female member in a seven-member all-boy group?” One reporter asked and I acted as if I was thinking about it even though I was completely clueless myself.

“I would try and engage into what they like, or try and spend a lot of time with them. Maybe body build?” I laughed towards the end and everyone followed.

As I was laughing with the crowd, I didn’t notice how close I was to the edge of the stage. My foot slipped and before I could even scream or even react, in a split second, two hands held both of my arms tightly and made me stand up straight. I can hear people whisper and their flashes getting brighter.

In the moment, I just froze under his grip. My wide eyes gazing right into his warm ones.

“I hope this moment goes down in history” his deep, manly voice whispered.

________________  
Ayye chapter 3!

How do you guys like 'The Eighth’ so far? And who do you think is Soojinah’s savior? Let me know in the comments!

Love you all and thanks for reading 


	4. 4

After the conference ended, we got packed into our car and supposedly on our way to our dorm, which means my dorm is finally ready. 

I was squished in between Jooheon, on my left, and Minhyun, on my right. I looked out the window, avoiding Minhyuk's gaze. I ignored it, but he kept staring at me and it made me feel a bit weird. 

I switched my gaze from the street to his eyes, in hopes of him looking away. He just kept staring, this time smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows, still looking into his eyes. 

"What is it?" I finally whispered in frustration. I tried not to gain the manager's attention since he was sitting right in front of us. 

"It's cool, you know, having a girl member. A new member in general" he whispered back, grinning at me. I frowned and shook my head, turning my head to look out the front glass of the car instead. 

-:-

I stood in front of my dorm's door as the guys got into theirs behind me. My dorm was right in front of theirs. I slowly unlocked the door with the key their manager, which is also mine now, gave me before he left. 

I smiled as I got in and placed my bag on the bed. I looked around the small room that I'll be staying in for the next year or so. 

A queen-sized bed in the middle, a small bathroom, a desk with a computer on it, and a little sitting area by the window. It's more of a bedroom than an apartment. But then again, I'm living alone this time. I changed back into my shorts and t-shirt that I was wearing this morning, which seemed like it was a week ago. 

I sat on my bed and wondered why I didn't have a kitchenette. I mean, I'll be living here for at least a year. But I thought about it and it seems like I won't be having time to even cook. 

Then I suddenly felt the urge to say 'thank you'. I shook my head and grabbed my phone to check my social media, but the only thing I could feel was his grip on my arms and his deep voice was everything I could think of. 

I shut my phone and sat up on my bed. I ruffled my hair and frowned. 

"Is it necessary?!" I asked myself. "But he saved my reputation!" I remarked, also to myself. 

I thought of it for a while before finally deciding to get up, knock on their door, say thank you, go back to my dorm. 

"Okay" I breathed as I straightened my shirt and pulled down my shorts a little. 

I walked to my door and opened it widely, ready to get on my mission. But, I forgot about everything when I saw their door widely open as well, and him standing in front of me. Seems like he wanted to knock my door as well. 

"Oh...Soojinah" he rubbed the back of his neck as I played with my fingers. 

"Changkyunssi, thankyouforholdingmetodayandnotlettingmefalloffthestageonmyfirsteverpressconference" and with that I turned on my heel to get back into my dorm. 

His grip, which was now getting familiar to my body, found its way to my shoulder as he stopped me from walking off. 

"Can you talk slower?" He chuckled. 

"Nothing. And stop touching me" I said and he raised both his hands up and pierced his lips. 

"Hey Soojin, we...I mean, we'd like to get to know each other better, so the members and I invite you to our dorm, which is yours in some ways as well" he smiled, crossing his raised up hands over his head

"Thanks, I'm fine" I smiled sarcastically before glaring at him and shutting my door. 

*Changkyun*

I can't understand her. She just thanked me for saving her and was looking all shy and flustered. And now she's telling me not to touch her and rejected not only my invitation, but all of us. 

I frowned at her door and thought of something to do. I was about to knock, but I shook my head. Suddenly, her door flung open and her eyes got wider as they met mine. 

"You're still here?!" She exclaimed and I quickly stepped back. 

"I was taken back by your rejection!" I replied. 

"Well, brace yourself for more" she told me coldly before heading out of her dorm. 

"Where are you going?! It's late!" I called after her, but she just kept walking. 

I shook my head in frustration and walked back into the dorm. The guys almost started the surprise, but their faces dropped when they saw me alone. 

"Where is the woman?!" Minhyuk asked in disappointment. 

"She's just! I don't know. She's not happy about this at all" I told them as I sat down on the other side of the table that we all set in the living room. 

"I told you she's tired! We should've done a warm theme!" Kihyun scolded and I shook my head. 

"She's not happy about joining Monsta X!" 

Silence. 

"But...why? We're good and nice people" Minhyuk asked sadly. I shrugged. 

"What did you guys expect? I knew this is how it was going to turn out" Hyungwon said as he got up from the couch to go to his room. 

"Is she still at her dorm?" Hoseok asked and Hyunwoo stood up, grabbing the balloons. 

"Kihyun, get the cake; Minhyuk and Jooheon carry the rest of the decorations" Hyunwoo ordered and they did as told. 

"Now what?!" Hyungwon asked in frustration with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

"We're taking the party to her. We welcome her. She doesn't have to come" Hyunwoo explained and we all nodded. 

"Where is she now?" 

*Soojin*

The song was finally over and I fell on the floor, trying to catch my breath. I gulped in some water and tried gathering my strength. 

A few minutes later, I stood up and went to the washroom to wash up a little bit before practicing the next song. 

Since I joined a little over the two-years mark, I had a lot to catch up to. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed some break outs, which is the best indication of stress. I huffed and washed my face before leaving the washroom and walking back to the practice room.

I stood by the practice room's door and looked at the little glass window that showed darkness through it. There wasn't anyone in the building and I was pretty sure all the lights were turned on when I left to the washroom. 

Skeptically, I opened the door slowly, peeking inside. I jumped in horror when the lights suddenly turned back on and the seven boys yelled, "Welcome to Monsta X, Park Soojin!"

I stood by the door, frowning at them. They kept smiling as the confetti settled down around us. Their smiles turned into awkward ones as each one of them asked the other to start. 

"Okay okay," Hyunwoo told them. 

"2, 1! Hoo! Monsta X! Hello, we are Monsta X!" They all greeted in unison before clapping and cheering. I just cringed then sighed. 

"Can you get out of here?" Their faces fell. 

"Soojinah, we prepared all this for you" Hoseok told me, smiling hopefully. I shook my head. 

"I didn't ask for that, though" I replied and they all frowned. 

"But, we need to get to know each-"

"I need to practice. Can you leave?" I told Hyunwoo, whom was standing almost in front of me. He looked back at the boys. 

"Fine! We can catch up after your practice!" Minhyuk finally spoke. 

"Yeah sure!" I replied sarcastically. 

"Don't overwork yourself" Kihyun told me, sighing, as the rest of the boys finished packing the stuff. I avoided his gaze. 

They finally started leaving and I stood back on my spot in front of the mirror. I stretched my arms up as a fast warm up to before continuing practicing. My gaze shifted from my reflection to Hyungwon's. 

He stood by the door as he held it open. I unconsciously got lost in his sleepy eyes. He smiled and I quickly looked away. 

"I hope one day our eyes will meet like this, instead of our reflections'"

______________________  
Hiii!

Sorry for the late update, but I got a bit busy 


	5. 5

I made sure everything was shut down before I left the practice room. I got out after double checking, shutting the door behind me. 

I walked out of the building to go back to my dorm, but I felt thirsty so I decided to walk to the grocery store that was down the street. 

I checked my phone as I walked. '11:17' it read. I unlocked it and scrolled through it, making sure I wasn't bumping into anyone or anything. The street was almost empty anyway. 

I made it to the grocery store and got in, grabbing a bottle of water and a ramen bowl. I paid and left. 

I completed my way up the street to get to the dorms building. As I was walking, an old man started walking next to me. I didn't pay much attention to him at first, but then I started getting uncomfortable by his gaze and how close he was walking next to me. 

I picked up my pace and confirmed he was following me when his pace tried catching up to mine. His hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I froze. He stood in front of me and smirked. I couldn't say anything. I was paralyzed. 

"Ajussi" a guy called from behind me. But why does he sound familiar? The man looked over my head to whoever called him behind me. 

"Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?" Hoseok?!

The old man glared at him then me before walking off. I let out a sigh of relief as I stabled my shaking legs. 

"You're okay?" I turned around to look at him. 

"Were you following me?" I asked him and he smiled, shaking his head. He pointed back at the convenience store. 

"We just, you know, happened to be hungry at the same time" he shrugged and I kept a straight face. 

"What a coincidence" I told him before turning around to complete walking. 

"Aren't you afraid?! Let's go together!" He called and I stopped. He stood next to me. 

"Seems like you got ramen too. We can eat together?" he suggested and I just walked off. 

"Soojinah!" He called and I huffed. 

"Why are you guys like this?! You're so clingy! And you keep trying to be good to me to cover up on your mistakes!" I told him angrily, trying my best not to yell and he frowned. I couldn't stand how innocent they were acting. 

"I'm sorry" he told me quietly. I looked at him then turned back again and walked away. 

I finally made it to the building and walked up to my dorm. I got in and threw myself on the bed, organizing my thoughts. I sat up, placing the grocery bag on the bad. 

I got in the bathroom and took a shower. Luckily, they provided towels. I wrapped myself in a huge towel and walked out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed, letting myself dry a bit. And that's when it hit me. 

How did I take a shower when I didn't even have change?! What am I going to wear now?! I laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling as I thought of a thing to do. I sat back up and did the only thing I could do. 

I picked my phone and called my mom. I prayed to god she wasn't sleeping even though it's almost midnight. 

"Soojin? Is everything okay?" She asked and I relaxed. 

"Mom I'm so sorry, but, I took a shower and I don't have any clothes, so..." I trailed off. 

"You idiot. Can't you borrow a sweater from your band mates? Only for tonight?" I swear I can hear the smirk on her face. 

"Mom. I need underwear. And they're my band mates, not my boyfriends" I told her calmly. 

Silence. 

"Fine. Send me the location. I've been meaning to drop by tomorrow to visit your new dorm. But thanks for the unexpected early invitation. I'll be there in a few" 

-:-

"Thank you so much. You saved my life" I told my mom, who made herself comfortable on my little sitting area. 

"I like this place. Better than your old one. I wonder why you don't have a kitchen though. A girl must cook once in a while" she said, looking around and I pouted as I thought about it. 

"Wait" I said, remembering what Changkyun told me about their dorm being mine in some ways. My mom looked at me. 

"I think we're sharing it"

"Sharing what? The kitchen?!" She asked excitedly. 

"Why do we have to mix up like this" I mumbled, looking down at my feet. 

"You should cook them sometime" My mom winked and I nudged her arm. 

She chuckled and walked to my door and I followed. 

"Sojinah" she smiled, placing both her hands on my shoulders. 

"Hm?"

"You better make us proud. We believe in you" she smiled bigger and my eyes teared. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. 

"I'm leaving now. Sleep well. You won't be getting that later so easily!" She advised and I nodded. 

She opened the door and walked out. I waved at her one last time before shutting my door and sitting on my couch. I sighed, looking at my bed. 

My breathing stopped when I realized I'm hungry and the only thing I could eat is the ramen I bought earlier. In other words, I have to pay a visit to their dorm. At this hour. For hot water only. 

I threw my head back and shut my eyes tightly. Why do I have to struggle like this?!

A knock on my door made me sit up straight. I frowned at the door, not knowing who to expect. I got up and dragged myself to the door. 

"Thought you'd need this" Hoseok smiled as soon as I opened the door. More like smirked actually. He held out a water heater to me and my eyes twinkled at it. 

I was about to snatch it out oh his hands when he held it up high. I furrowed my eyebrows at it then glared at Hoseok, whom was clearly smirking at me now. 

"Yah!"

"I'll give it to you, but you'll have to eat with me" he said and my eyes widened. 

I wanted to refuse, but my stomach sure as hell didn't. At all. I'll just eat quickly and not talk at all. Easy. 

"Whatever" I crossed my arms over my chest and he lowered his arms a little. 

"Is that a yes?" He smiled and I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I nodded quickly, stretching out my hand for the heater. 

"Meet me on the roof" he said, handing me the heater before walking back to his dorm. 

I opened up my ramen bowl and poured in the hot water along with the spices. I broke off my wooden chopsticks and waited for the ramen to cook. 

As I waited, I thought of not going on. I seriously didn't want to go. But it would be really rude not to since he gave me the heater. 

I pulled down my sweater sleeves to cover my hands so I won't burn myself as I carried the hot ramen bowl. 

After struggling to open and close the door, I was finally on my way to the roof. I took the elevator to the third floor and walked out the exit door and the stairs to the roof. 

I looked down at my bowl of ramen that I worked so hard to protect while catching my breaths. I remembered the main reason I was there and turned my head searching for Hoseok. 

I finally found him sitting in the center, slurping his ramen quietly by himself. I walked over to him and sat down, crossing my legs and placing the bowl on the cold floor. 

"It's cold even though it's almost July" Hoseok pointed and I looked at him. 

"So eat it before it cools down and gets too soggy" he nodded towards my ramen and I picked it up. 

"I understand" he smiled at the sky and I looked at him, noodles hanging from my mouth still. He looked into my eyes all of a sudden and I looked away, slurping the rest of the noodles. He chuckled. 

"You must've worked very hard. But we've ruined that for you" he talked slowly and quietly. I looked at him again. 

"When I was a trainee..Uh...I seriously struggled. And my entire family did too. And I was ready to kill just to debut" he explained and I just listened while looking at him. He just looked at the sky, smiling slightly as he talked. 

"So I totally understand why you hate us so much. We must've thrown all that hard work out the window" he explained and I pouted. 

"But we seriously refused, we knew it won't be good for yo-" 

"Don't" I cut him off, looking away from him finally. 

"It's over now. Your explanation won't make me debut with my original group" I placed down my ramen bowl. 

"Your hatred towards us won't too" he looked at me and I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. 

"Thanks for saving me earlier today" I said standing up. 

"Good night, Hoseok" 

___________________  
That was a Wonho-ful chapter


	6. 6

A few months passed and it was the day Byol was debuting. And that was harder than I thought it would be.

I couldn't attend their debut stage, unfortunately, since I was stuck with Monsta X and the next comeback's preparation.

I thought that maybe joining their promotion tour, even if I didn't get on stage since I wasn't in their last comeback, would draw me closer to them. But it didn't. So I thought maybe our first comeback together would help me accept it, but it only made me feel even more out of place.

Whenever I look at them, I can't see myself as part of the group. In the past three months we both tried getting closer, but I just couldn't.

"Soojinah!" Minhyuk called my name. He towered over me and I looked up from where I was sitting on the practice room's floor.

"Would you come along with me and Kihyun today?" He asked, casually sitting down in front of me.

"Where?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There" he cheered, pulling out a ticket. I looked at him skeptically, snatching the ticket from his hand.

My eyes widened as I scrutinized the ticket in my hand.

"But how can we attend? What about today's schedule?" I asked him, trying not to show too much excitement.

"We talked with the manager and he got things arranged. Don't worry about that!" He smiled.

"Okay then, when are we going?" I asked as Kihyun sat down next to Minhyuk.

"Mm" Kihyun hummed, looking up as he thought.

"Right after practice?" He said and my eyes widened.

"Right after practice?!" I exclaimed and they both nodded.

I looked at them in shock as they held back their laughter. There was no way possible of going. our schedule has been crazy. That's why I was shocked, but I was still thankful that I got the chance to attend.

After practicing and recording some parts of our new song, we all went back for some rest. Minhyuk and Kihyun told me to get ready while they did and we will all meet at the entrance to go to where Byol's debut stage will be held.

I dug through my closet, looking for something to wear. As I was searching, I found my white Byol T-shirt that has 'Soojin 97' written on the back in black and a little Byol logo on the top right corner in the front. I smiled at it and decided to wear it along with a black tennis skirt. I put on simple makeup and put half of my hair up in a ponytail. I put on my sneakers and silver jacket before I sat down on my bed, impatiently waiting for five pm to come around. We were going an hour before the show starts so we can hang out before they go on stage.

I was down by the dorm's building entrance at 5:00 pm. I didn't want to waste one moment. a few moments later the car that was taking us pulled up. I got in and waited for Minhyuk and Kihyun inside the car. They finally got in and the driver started driving.

It felt awkward. I was in between both of them and we were just sitting there quietly, the driver having the radio play some 80s Kpop songs at a low volume. I did what a person can do in these situations: take out my phone.

'Missed call from Mina' 'Missed call from Soomin' 'Missed call from Jisu'. I smiled at all the phone calls and quickly called Mina back.

"Soojinah! Soojinah you're coming right?!" Soomin yelled through Mina's phone. I held back my laughter.

"Yah! Give me the phone!" Mina yelled and I lifted the phone off my ear a little to avoid their shouting. I noticed Kihyun chuckling at my silly phone call, but I just ignored him.

"You're coming, right?!" Mina asked after finally getting her phone back from Soomin.

"I'm in the way. Let the guards know who I am so I'll get right in" I told her and she squealed.

"I'll let them know!" She cheered and I smiled. We hung up and I kept smiling from excitement.

We finally made it to the arena and I tried my best not to run through security and get right into backstage. Ever since I joined Monsta X, the girls and I never met. We both got busy and didn't have time to even text each other. I missed them so much.

"Soojinah!" Mina ran to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Mina" I cooed and suddenly two more people joined the hug.

"Soonjin we missed you! I seriously wish you're debuting with us tonight" Soomin pouted and I smiled sadly.

"Oh!" Jisu exclaimed, finally noticing Minhyuk and Kihyun behind me.

All the girl stood next to each other and greeted them professionally as their 'Sunbaes'. Right after the greeting Yuri sat back to where she was.

I frowned at her and wondered why isn't she talking to me like the others are.

"Yah! Yuri! Soojin is here, as if you can't see her already" Jisu said sarcastically. No reply.

I walked over to Yuri as the girls tried their best to stay professional while talking to Kihyun and Minhyuk and not get all over them.

"It's been a while" I smiled at Yuri, sitting down next to her on the couch that was squeezed into the little dressing room.

"Yeah" she said simply, not looking up from her phone.

"Am I bothering you?" I couldn't keep it in.

"No! I'm just a little nervous and tired" she replied, shutting her phone and resting her head on the couch's back.

"Don't be! You'll do great!" I cheered, smiling in relief.

"Thanks" she replied quietly.

After all the talking and cheering, the two guys and I headed to the crowded audience. A few people recognized us, but only talked to Minhyuk and Kihyun.

"Can we take a picture?!" One fan asked excitedly. Kihyun and Minhyuk smiled and I just watched.

"I'd only like a picture with both of you, though" she told Minhyuk and Kihyun, then glancing at me. I smiled understandably and was about to turn around and get out of the frame when Kihyun grabbed my arm then wrapped his around my shoulders tightly.

"She's one of us" he told her simply and Minhyuk nodded.

"Whatever" the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. I jerked Kihyun's arm off my shoulder.

"People are watching" I glared at him. He shrugged.

-:-

The concert ended with happiness and a lot of tears. That could've been my night as well, but I'm as happy for the girls as I would be if I was with them.

I kept reminding myself to stay positive and be thankful that I'd be able to catch up with them later. At least before the first anniversary.

"Good night, Soojin" Kihyun and Minhyuk smiled at me. I forced back a 'good night' before walking in.

I threw my jacket to the floor and was about to jump in bed, but instead, I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming at this hour of night.

I didn't know how or when, but what I'm seeing is definitely not a projection.

"Hoseok?!"


	7. 7

"Hoseok?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes at him as he laid comfortably on my bed.

"Hoseok" I called, but he seemed asleep. I groaned and walked to him, shaking him violently. No response.

"Yah!" I yelled.

"How dare you call me 'yah'?! I'm four years older than you, kid" he mumbled, his eyes still closed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then. Ajussi, can you get out of my room. It's disrespectful to get into a girl's room without her permession. And how did you get in h-"

"Shh, I'm tired" he shushed me and I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm telling the manager" I told him, turning around to get my phone.

I froze in my place when his hand grabbed my wrist. I bit my bottom lip and shut my eyes.

"Did it make you happy?" He asked quietly. I sighed.

I grabbed my wrist out of his grip and walked out of my dorm.

I knocked on the boys' door multiple times before Hyungwon opened up. I grabbed his arm and led him to my room.

"Can you take him ou-" I stopped when I realized he wasn't there anymore.

"What?! H-Hoseok was just laying there! On my bed!" I looked at Hyungwon, whom was looking down at me expressionlessly. I realized I was still holding his arm and I quickly let go.

"Would you like to come over?" He asked all of a sudden.

"To your dorm?" I asked and he nodded.

I thought about it and wondered if I should go or not. Ever since I joined them, I've never stepped in there once. And to be honest with myself, I was curious about how it looked like and what they were doing when I was always alone in my small room.

"Ok" I replied quietly.

Hyungwon opened the door and I walked in slowly. I stood by the door and scanned the place quickly.

On the right there was supposedly the living room. Two couches and a tv with a lot of video games thrown under it. Right in front of the door was a bathroom and beside it was another door which I assumed was one of the bedrooms. There was another door adjacent to it which probably another bedroom. Then I looked to my right and saw the kitchen. With Hyunwoo cooking in it. Shirtless. My eyes widened and I quickly looked down.

"Oh Soojinah" I heard him say awkwardly before wrapping paper towels around his body.

"Hyung...?" Jooheon cringed at Hyunwoo as he walked into the living room.

"Soojin's here and all my shirts are in the laundry. I'll go get changed into one of Hoseok's shirts" he said casually walking to one of the rooms.

It was awkwardly silent for a second before Minhyuk started screaming. Really loud.

"Hyung!" Jooheon yelled running to the room where the scream came from.

I looked up at Hyungwon and he just looked at me and smiled.

"They're not usually like that" he assured me and I nodded, smiling sarcastically.

"I'll go now. Have fun with the boys" He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"You invited me so you could leave?!"

"I'll stay if you want me to" he smirked and I swatted his arm. I walked to the couch and plopped on it, staring at my reflection in the black TV screen. My eyes met Hyungwon's. Again. And whenever this happens, it's like we're both different people. We just change. I become really vulnerable and he suddenly has this spell over me. That moment was interrupted with him looking away and announcing that I was there.

And when he left, the me that meets his eyes in a reflection didn't leave like it usually did. It stayed just a little bit longer than it usually does.

Hyungwon

I pushed the steel door open and the summer night's cool air hit me. I know Hoseok would be up here. He always comes up here when he's done something he's not supposed to do. 

I got to his spot and there he was. Sitting cross-legged and staring at Seoul's skyline. I went ahead and sat next to him.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, looking at the stars instead of the skyline.

"I don't even know how I got there" he answered and my gaze shifted from the stars to him. He kept his eyes at the skyline.

"I don't know why I fought with everyone just so she could attend Byol's debut stage. Why I always try to make her happy. Is it because I feel guilty that her dream was taken away from her because we are not good enough? Or is it because...because of my feelings? You know?" He finally looked at me.

I sighed and thought for a while.

"You're the only one who can figure this out. They're your feelings, hyung" I told him, looking back up.

"Don't you ever look at her and get this feeling? A strange feeling?" he asked, placing a hand over his chest.

"I do" I smiled.

"Seriously?!"

"Hyung. She's a girl. In between us, a boy group. We all look at her and get a strange feeling because we've never been through such a thing. Nobody did, actually" I explained.

"You think so?" He asked and I nodded.

We've talked more about the situation we're in. Have a girl member. How we should protect her and never break her trust. And that's the most important thing.

Never break her trust.

"Let's go back in. I don't trust the others with Soojin after the introduction she had" I stood up and Hoseok looked up at me in shock.

"Wait. She's in our dorm?!"

Soojin

"Oh my god!" Jooheon cheered and Minhyuk did a silly dance after I finished one of the hardest levels in a video game they were playing.

"Soojin! You're so awesome!" Minhyuk told me and I smiled proudly.

"I know" I flipped my hair.

"Soojinah" Jooheon called, getting a bit closer to me on the couch.

"Hm"

"Please" I looked at him and he just made a puppy face at me. I groaned.

"Hand me the controller. This is seriously the last level I'm finishing!" I told him and he nodded.

For less than an hour, I let go of my grudge for once. I just forgot all about it when I stepped into their dorm. When I saw the real them. Thrown clothes everywhere. Kihyun whining and scolding them for their disorganization. Hyunwoo covering himself in paper towels so I won't feel uncomfortable that he was walking around shirtless. Minhyuk and Jooheon ready to do anything for me so I could take them to a next level. I realized that they're just normal guys. With irresistible personalities.

"Soojinah" Hyunwoo called from behind me. I paused the game and turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do want to eat something? Those two made you win countless levels, you're probably tired" he smiled at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled then turned around and completed playing.

After more and more rounds, we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go open up. They're probably back" I told Jooheon and Minhyuk and they nodded.

I opened the door and my eyes widened at who it was. What is she doing here?

"Soojinah?! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. I frowned.

"What are you doing here, Yuri?" I asked because I should be the one asking that.

"Well I was just-" she stopped talking when Hyungwon and Hoseok walked up to us.

"Oh you're back" I smiled at Hyungwon then glared at Hoseok.

"Bye Soojin! Let's meet some other time!" Yuri suddenly started saying her farewells to me even though we just met. She glanced at Hyungwon before turning on her heal to walk away.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and she stopped. She glared up at him and he just looked into her eyes. I glanced at Hoseok whom was frowning at the scene in front of us.

I looked back to Yuri and Hyungwon, standing opposite to each other and their eyes seemed to tell a story nobody knew of but the two of them.


	8. 8

I, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Yuri stayed still. Hoseok and I frowned at them in confusion as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"What's happening here?" Changkyun asked, walking up to us. It was as if he his arrival melted us all, sending us to where we were supposed to be.

"You're just going to go away as soon as I arrived?!" He complained and I shut my room's door, leaning on it as I squeezed my mind trying to relate Hyungwon to Yuri. Their looks weren't looks between acquaintances, indeed. Hoseok looked as confused as I was, and Changkyun didn't really pay much attention so I assumed they didn't know as well.

"What could it be between those two?"

Hyungwon

I grabbed Yuri to the company's building and got inside one of the practice rooms. The door slowly shut and the only light we had was that from the hallway which shone faintly through the little glass window on the door. Yuri stood by the door and I stood in front of her.

"What were you doing there?" I asked her and she looked down.

"What was Soojin doing there?" She looked back up at me.

"She's a Monsta X member in Monsta X's dorm. Why were you, a Byol member, at Monsta X's dorm?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you" she told me and I sighed.

"Get over it" I breathed and she frowned at me.

"But you promised me! After I debut y-"

"You broke off my promise, though" I cut her off and she dropped silent.

"It was hard for me to get over you, but I did. You better get over me too" I told her quietly and opened the door to leave.

"Hyungwonah" she held my hand. I stood still, not turning to look back at her.

"It's seriously over?" She asked desperately. I pulled my hand out of her soft grip and walked out of the room and to the dorm.

I got in and saw no one in the living room nor the kitchen. Did they sleep already?

I sat down on the couch and threw my head back, shutting my eyes to organize my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw a can of bear hanging above my head. I grabbed it and Hyunwoo made his way around the couch and sat next to me.

"I thought that was over ever since she cheated on you" he spoke quietly and I gulped down the bear.

"Seems like she regrets it" I told him looking down at my can.

"Ah.." he trailed off.

"But you have no feelings, right? You're a hundred percent clear, aren't you" Hyunwoo asked and I thought about it.

"It took me a long time to get over her that I'm not even sure" I told him and he sighed.

"If you can't handle it, just get back to her. Before it's too late" he told me.

"I can never trust someone who broke my trust once. I don't want a relationship built on lies and suspense" he nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can't help you with your feelings, but I advise you to get over her quickly and not be too attached to someone who didn't really appreciate you" Hyunwoo advised.

"Thank you, hyung" I smiled at him and he nodded, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

After that little talk, we both cleaned up and went to sleep. I had to go through social media like every night. As I scrolled through twitter, I got a text message from an unknown number. I got in the chat and read the message.

"Debut Stage" it read. I frowned at it and tried figuring out this number. And what do they mean by debut stage?

Soojin

Today's the day. I'm finally appearing in front of an audience. Part of a group I don't really like being in and on a 'Comeback Stage' instead of a 'Debut Stage', but I managed to ignore that and enjoy my first ever performance.

"Nervous?" Changkyun smiled at me as he sat on the couch next to me.

"A little" I replied bluntly then stood up to go get my hair and make up done.

I saw him stand up in the mirror and make his way to me.

"Soojinah" he called, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Hm"

"Today is your day! I'm so excited for you to meet our Monbebes, and I'm excited for them to meet you as well" he told me and I just scrolled through social media. I could see him make a face at me in the mirror and I held back my smile.

An hour before we had to go on, we wore our stage outfits and were all ready to go.

We waited in the dressing room until we were asked to move to the stage's entrance.

As we watched the show through the screen we had in the dressing room, we heard cheering from outside. A familiar cheering to me.

"Soojinah!" Byol's members all squealed together as I walked to them and hugged them all.

"Congratulations on your debut!" Soomin told me excitedly and I thanked her.

"We need to take a picture" Yuri said and I nodded.

We all stood next to each other and Manager Kwang took a picture of us. After he did, I walked up to him and hugged him. He did the same.

"Soojinah" he mocked the girls and I giggled.

"Hopefully we didn't miss anything!" I heard my dad say loudly and I turned around to see him and my mom.

"Mom! Dad!" I ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Hello guys!" My mom greeted, pulling away and walking up to the boys. I looked back at her and they all stood up and bowed to her.

"What an awesome group! Good looking, well mannered, gentle men-"

"Mom!" I whined and everyone laughed.

"Good luck boys" she told them, squeezing Hyunwoo's arm since he's the leader.

"She didn't even wish me, her daughter, luck" I mumbled and my dad chuckled.

After that warm gathering, the girls had to leave to the airport for their Japan promotion tour and my parents went to stand in the audience.

"Monsta X! You're up next for your comeback stage!" A lady announced before leaving our dressing room.

We all got up. Our stylists put on some final touches before we made it down the hall and stood by the stage's entrance, waiting for the hosts to introduce us.

"So now it's my favorite part of the show and it is: Comeback Stage!" Red Velvet's Joy cheered and a loud cheer was heard. It made my heart jump multiple times.

"Yes! And for this week's comeback stage, Monsta X are performing their new comeback song along with new eighth female member, Park Soojin, here, on Mnet's M! Countdown!" Exo's Suho announced before lights went down and they walked off stage.

"Good luck!" The hosts smiled at us and we all smiled, bowing slightly at them.

They played our intro as we got on our places on the stage. My heart felt like it was going to explode and my stomach twisted like a piece of rubber.

"Soojinah" Minhyuk whispered in my ear, pulling the microphone away from his mouth, since his place was right behind me.

"Fighting!" He yell-whispered before placing his mic back to his lips. It didn't make me completely not nervous, but it did make me feel a lot better.

Our intro finished and the lights shone as bright as they could on top of us.

Just before the music started, we heard someone yell, "Start!" Was the person in charge of the music sleeping or something. We stood there on the stage, frozen in our initial poses as we waited for the music to start.

"Soojin out! Soojin out! Soojin out!" The crowd suddenly yelled in unison. I tried ignoring them and stayed still, waiting for the music to start.

After a few seconds, the boys got out of their assigned places and stood in two rows on either sides of me.

Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and Minhyuk on my left. Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hoseok on my right.

I tried not to show how hurt I was since the show was airing on live TV. We waited for someone to calm down the crowd or at least play the song, but everything stayed as is.

"Soojin out! Soojin out! Soojin out!" They kept yelling and my heart twisted from embarrassment and not excitement this time.

"If you guys will be like this, I don't want to do this show then" Jooheon said angrily before taking off his mic and throwing it to the floor, stomping off stage. The rest of the boys did the same thing one by one before leaving the stage.

"If you won't accept Soojin, we won't accept you as a Monbebe" Minhyuk said before throwing his mic just like the others and walking in, leaving only Hoseok and I on that doomed stage.

"Shoot!" Someone yelled and they started throwing dirt on stage. Specifically at me.

It was too much. I held back my tears and tried to handle it professionally. I still thought the music would start and everyone would come back up and we would do the performance. But the only thing that was happening was the entire room yelling at me to leave and throwing dirt at me. I could see my parents fight back some girls in the front row. I couldn't hold it in. I wanted to burst and run off the stage and disappear forever.

Just when I was about to break down, two strong arms wrapped around my shaking body, protecting me from the evil world we were trapped in.

"Move. They don't like hurting you, Hoseok" I told him shakily, but he only held me tighter.

"What's the use of moving when they've already had hurt me?" He said in my ear as I looked over his shoulder at Hyungwon whom was watching us from backstage.

Our eyes met and we couldn't look away. I tried, but I couldn't. He kept staring right into my broken heart through my eyes. And I stared right into his broken one too.

"I hope one day our eyes will meet like this, instead of our reflections'"


	9. 9

**_Hyungwon_ **

Our eyes met. Not our reflections'. The way she looked at me was desperate. As if she severely needed me.

For some reason, it was killing me that it was Hoseok holding her in his arms. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to tell her it will be alright. But I didn't.

I had a feeling Yuri was behind it. And if I did what I wanted to do, it will only make her jealous and drive her to do worse things.

Finally, some of the organizers stepped on stage and lead Soojin and Hoseok off the stage.

"Why did you just stand there?!" Hoseok scolded as soon as they both stepped in. She just shook her head and ran off.

"Soojinah!" I called her name. She kept running.

"I'll go talk to her" Changkyun told us before jogging after her.

Once again, stealing a chance of mine.

**_Changkyun_ **

"Soojin!" I called her name as I jogged through the dressing rooms' hallway.

I walked into our dressing room and saw her curled up on the couch, sobbing quietly.

I sighed and walked to her. I sat down on the couch next to her and patted her back lightly.

"It's okay" I told her quietly. She sniffed and raised her head.

"I can't do this anymore. I just want to go back to Byol" she snapped in annoyance. I frowned at her and thought of something to say.

"Hey, it might be hard. But you're doing what you love, right?" I asked her, even though I knew her answer deep inside.

"No! I don't want to be with you guys!"

Damn it.

She got up and left the dressing room. I messed my hair and looked up at the ceiling, sighing loudly.

I got up and tried finding her again. I searched every room, but she wasn't anywhere. I headed outside of the Mnet studios and saw her sitting on a bench next to the building.

I watched her just sit there as the cool summer air blew softly, drying her tears. I seriously felt the need to make her feel better.

"Can I tell you a story? It's an autobiography" I told her as I got closer. She didn't respond.

I sat down, looking at her. She just stared at the sky.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her, smiling. No response.

"I'll just talk then" I shrugged. Still no response.

"You know how we debuted through a survival show? I'm not sure if you've watched all the epi-"

"Nobody liked you at first, but you pushed through! Why? Because you're so strong and look at you now! You're an idol and you have so many fans and your members like you now!" She said, sarcastically being excited.

"Well, you know. Push through it. Don't let it get right into you" I told her and she just frowned at her feet.

"Changkyun" she called quietly and I hummed in response.

"I understand that you guys try to help and I'm thankful, but can you not?" She finally looked at me. My eyes went wide and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to get attached or something. I just want this year to pass without me even noticing" she told me quietly and my face fell.

It hurt a little. It's like she never wants to remember what we want to cherish for the rest of our lives. Having a girl in our group just made us so unique and different. It made our music sound better and more diverse. And that's all thanks to her. But she doesn't want to remember any of it?

"Maybe if you open up to us a little, you would know how much we want time to drag out as slowly as possible. Because we seriously like it now. We like having you in our group. You make us unique and our music sounds a lot better" I told her, trying not to turn it into an argument.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm just trying to make it easier for you, Soojin"

**_Soojin_ **

I threw myself on my bed and stayed there for a few minutes, trying to figure out how I'm supposed to feel about what happened.

My parents insisted on taking me home for the night. They thought I was 'traumatized'.

But what really was traumatizing was my feelings. My chest hurt from how fast my heart was beating. My mind was completely blank. I couldn't focus on anything.

I didn't know for whom my heart was beating. Hoseok? Hyungwon? Changkyun's words? I sat up, groaning loudly as I ruffled my hair.

"Why is this so confusing?!" I asked myself in annoyance.

I realized I was still in my stage clothes, so I got up and stomped to my bathroom, taking them off and throwing them on the bathroom floor angrily. I changed into my pajamas as my phone rang from the room.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed as I answered my phone, not even checking who's the caller.

"Hello?"

"Soojinah" Hyungwon's voice called through the phone and my heart went crazy again.

"Hm?"

"May you come down and save me? Your mom is almost choking me with love" he whispered.

"What?! You're in my house?!" I tried not to yell. I hung up quickly and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Ahh Hyungwonah! You're so sweet!" My mom cooed as she walked into the living room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. I rolled my eyes and made my way to them.

"Soojinah! Hyungwon's here!" She cheered when she saw me. I looked at him and he smiled slightly. I looked away and sat on the couch adjacent to the one he was on.

Awkward silence fell upon the living room. We all waited for one of us to break the silence, but thanks to the oven for doing that.

"The cookies are ready!" My mom announced, clasping her hands to together while she stood up. I face palmed and Hyungwon held back his laughter.

"Hyungwonah, would you like some milk along with the cookies?" She smiled down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I'll just have the tea" he pointed at the tray in front of him and she nodded before finally walking to the kitchen.

Hyungwon looked around as if checking if the place was clear before he scooted closer to my couch.

"You're okay, right?" He asked and I looked into his eyes. I blanked out for a second before quickly looking away and nodding.

"You can stay here for a while, don't think about us" he told me and I frowned.

"I'm not thinking in the first place" I eyed him and he pushed me playfully.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, realizing his visit is sudden and out of place.

"Oh that...I just..I was curious about your house. Like how it looks like and and such..what a nice house by the way!" He smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. I almost asked him again, but my mom walked in with a cookie mountain plate.

"Here. Taste it" my mom smiled as she handed him a cookie. He nodded before taking it and took a small bite.

"Woah! This is great!" He exclaimed and my mom clapped excitedly.

"You like it! I'll pack some for you and the boys!" She stood up quickly and took the plate with her to the kitchen.

"I love your mom" he laughed and I smiled slightly at my hands.

"She's so extra sometimes" I said and he chuckled.

"Take this, and don't forget to share it with the boys!" She told him and he stood up before bowing to her respectfully. It made me smile for some reason.

"Thank you for the tea and cookies, I'm leaving now" he told her and her face fell.

"You're leaving?! Already?! You didn't even drink your tea!" She told him and he smiled.

"I'm kind of busy, I'll come back another time to have tea" he told her and she smiled in relief.

"Okay then, you guys should all come next time!" She told him as she walked him to the door. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll get going now, thank you again" he bowed and she melted at his manners.

"Go safely!" She said and he finally left. She shut the door and leaned on it.

"Soojinah!" She yelled. I flinched.

"You have to get him. I won't approve of anyone else!" She told me as she sat down next to me on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Rest assured. I can't date him. We're on the same group, so I could get sued for breaking one of my contract conditions" I told her.

"Why does it have to be like this?!" She whined and I cringed.

"Then get him to like you now, then date you when you go back to Byol!" She suggested and I shook my head.

"Mom!"

"Ugh! Stubborn girl. I don't know where you get your stubbornness from!" She complained as she walked away.

**_Hyungwon_ **

Right after I left Soojin's house, I got a text message.

It was from an unknown number. Different from the one before, but it's still unknown.

I frowned at it as I opened it to read it.

"Japan" it read. I looked up from my phone and tried thinking of an explanation to it.

"Japan?" And that's when it hit me.

Last time I got such a massage it was a few weeks before our comeback stage. But the message was 'Debut Stage' because it was only Soojin's debut stage. Was that person letting me know that something bad was going to happen before it happened?

Does that mean he or she will show up at our show in Japan next week?

**_Hoseok_ **

"Sir" I bowed to CEO Kim the moment I walked in.

I flinched when he suddenly hit my head with a magazine he was holding.

"You see this?" He asked, sticking the magazine in my face.

"Yes, sir" I looked down.

"You'll be here tomorrow! On the scandals section!" He yelled in my face and I glared at him.

"Scandal? I was only protecting a fellow member" I clarified as he walked to his desk.

"By hugging her? You could've just dragged her off!" He yelled again and I rolled his eyes.

"I got in a quick meeting with the publicity team, and we've came up with a quick fix" he sighed and I frowned in confusion.

"You're not faking a relationship just because I simply tried protecting Soojin, are you?" I laughed and he smirked at me.

"How do you feel about Kang Yuri?"

 

 


	10. 10

**_Hoseok_ **

"Yuri?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Byol's Yuri. You two will be perfect" CEO Kim told me and I just looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, so you're faking a relationship between Yuri and I" I recited as I sat down on the chair next to his desk.

"It's your fault" he shrugged and rested his arms on the desk.

"I won't do it" I told him and he chuckled.

"You have to do what I ask you to do. You're working under me in the first place, Hoseok" he said and I clenched my fists.

"But" I didn't know what to say. He kept looking at me and I just wanted to smash his computer.

"We've already talked to her manager and he got the plan. Once you come back from Japan, Byol would have arrived here too. Go out with her or something" he instructed casually and I just sat there, listening as my blood boiled.

"Isn't there a better so-"

"No" he cut me off.

I tried coming up with an excuse. Another solution. I didn't want to be tied up. Even though the relationship won't be real, it had to be in front of everyone and that by itself was a commitment.

"Any suggestions? Complains?" He smiled. I got up and stomped to the door.

"Oh and! No one can know. Make it as natural as possible. Not even your fellow members can know" I turned back and looked at him in disbelief.

"You better do it right, Hoseok" he warned and I got out of his office, slamming the door behind me.

**_Soojin_ **

"You have to do it like this!" Minhyuk whined and I rolled my eyes.

"You can roll your clothes! I'll fold mine!" I snapped and he scrunched his nose.

He knocked on my door earlier and asked me if he could hang out with me, claiming he's done with packing and is dying of boredom.

"As you like. Rolling is better" he said as he sat on the edge of my bed and I shook my head, folding my shirts and placing them in my suite case.

"Soojinah"

"Hm?"

"Which one of us is your ideal type?" He asked.

"Um...None of you" I smiled sarcastically and he frowned.

"Cmon! We're diverse!" He protested.

_It's Hyungwon, if you insist._

"Yet none of you guys made it up to my standards" I told him, organizing my essentials into a small bag.

"You're too hard" he pouted and I chuckled.

"Oh right! We're having a family dinner in about an hour. You should join us. We do this every comeback to celebrate" he smiled at me and I frowned.

"Family?"

"Our family! Monsta X family!" He smiled bigger and my face softened.

"Yeah okay. Sure. I'll join you guys after packing" I smiled slightly as he got up and walked to my door.

"We'll see you then" he waved and I nodded. He left my dorm, shutting the door behind him.

I sat on my bed and huffed. I felt bad. They're treating me like their little sister, if not even better, and I'm just thinking of my pride and blaming them for something they didn't do.

I decided to open up to them at the dinner. Since we will all be gathered and having some 'family' time. It will be a perfect timing.

I got up and finished packing. I took a shower and wore a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt. I know them enough to know that they'll probably be wearing the same, if not worse.

I knocked on their door and I heard Jooheon yell for me to get in. I opened up the door and saw half of them setting up the table. The other half were making a playlist in the living room.

"Soojinah! You actually came!" Kihyun smiled at me from the kitchen and I nodded, smiling back at him.

"Come help us with the music" Minhyuk invited and I walked to where he, Jooheon, and Hoseok were.

We kept going through YouTube to choose songs and whenever I suggested a song, Hoseok would starts nagging about how awful my music taste is.

"Well then, you got better suggestions?" Jooheon asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Hoseok just glared at him and got up.

"What's wrong with him?! Ever since CEO Kim talked to him yesterday, he hasn't been himself!" Minhyuk complained and I frowned at Hoseok as he walked into one of the rooms and slammed the door.

"Anyways, I actually think your taste in music is quite interesting" Jooheon smiled at me, making his dimples show. I smiled back at him and thanked him.

"Okay okay!" Hyunwoo clapped from the kitchen and we all looked at him.

"It's food time!" He announced and the rest cheered, quickly occupying the empty dining table.

"Hoseok hyung!" Kihyun called. No response.

"I'll go call him" I volunteered, standing up and walking to the room he walked into earlier.

I wanted to ask what's wrong with him more than just call him to dinner. Why is he suddenly treating me bitterly? Well, I deserve it, but what changed him over night?

"Dinner is ready" I told him. He ignored me and kept browsing on his laptop.

"Hoseok what's wrong with you?" I asked quietly as I leaned on the door frame.

"I'll join you in a bit"

"Hoseok" he shut his laptop, got up, and walked past me.

I frowned at him as he sat on the dining table. I walked to the boys and sat with them.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat.

"Okay. First of all, let's all celebrate for Soojin's debut" he said and everyone clapped awkwardly, except Hoseok, and I smiled.

"And now let's all celebrate for our first comeback toge-"

"Why should we celebrate Soojin? For ruining our first comeback stage with her?" Hoseok laughed in derision and I looked at him in shock. I wasn't even angry, I was just confused on his sudden shift of attitude.

"Hoseok" Hyunwoo called, more like warned.

"Seriously though! We got humiliated on live TV because of her-"

"Stop it" Hyungwon glared at him. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. His glare sent shivers down my spine.

"You know what? I thought tonight will be great. We'll finally get together and I actually wanted to open up to you guys. But whatever, you guys probably feel the same way about me" I got up from my seat and stomped to the door.

"Yah! Can you read minds or something?! Even if you could, you won't find that written in there!" Jooheon yelled. I just turned around and looked at them.

I stared into Hoseok's eyes that were drowning in sorrow. He's supposed to be angry. Hateful.

But why does he seem sorry?

**_Hoseok._ **

_I'm sorry. I don't mean what I say to you. I know I'm being selfish, but what can I do about my heart that keeps running towards you?_ _Maybe if I tried hating you, my heart will hurt less._

"Enjoy the food. I'm sorry" and with that, she turned around and left.

Everyone huffed and glared at me. I got up and ran out of our dorm and was faced with her door.

I walked past it and to the emergency stairs, running to the only place I could go to in such situations.

Just a few minutes later, I heard the roof's door open and getting shut.

"Did he scold you too harshly?" Hyunwoo sighed, sitting down next to me.

I stayed quiet. I can't even tell Hyunwoo about the fake relationship. And that's why it was just too suffocating.

"I know you won't treat Soojin that way. You won't treat anyone that way" he told me and I let my guards down.

"It's so hard" I told him shakily. Why am I tearing up like this?

"What is exactly?" He sighed.

"I can't look at her anymore. It hurts" I went on, resting my forehead on my knees.

"Hoseokah"

"I..I think I'm already caught up in her net, hyung"

 


	11. 11

After re-filming our comeback stage at Mnet Studios, we headed straight to the airport.

I just stared out the window as the boys sang along to traditional Korean songs.

The more Hoseok acts bitterly towards me, the more tempted I get to approach him. For the some reason, just the idea of him hating me made my heart sting. Did I make them feel that way?

"Soojinah" Kihyun tapped my shoulder from the seat behind me.

"Hm?" I hummed, not looking back at him.

"Can you get my bag, please?" He asked and I scanned the area under my feet to find it.

I bent down to get it when suddenly, the driver took a sharp break. My head could have bumped into the seat in front of me if that hand didn't create a barrier between them.

"Kihyun, get your stuff by yourself next time" Hoseok snapped, pulling his hand away quickly and getting Kihyun's bag before tossing it backwards.

I looked at him beside me and he looked out the front glass. Why has he been so quiet lately?

The driver stopped the car at our terminal and we got ready to be mobbed by fans.

Security ran to our car, opening the door and walking us to the gate. I was nervous and scared of getting the same reaction that I got on my debut stage, but strangely, everyone was supportive and loving. Not that I'm complaining, but it felt strange. At my debut stage, everything went wrong as if it was planned. The music didn't play and one girl yelled start, and the organizers didn't come in until later. Every other show after that was perfect. Everyone yelled my name in support.

Were they making up for what they did?

**_Hyungwon_ **

The moment our feet touched Japanese grounds, my eyes couldn't leave Soojin. That anonymous person could pop out at any second, basing on his/her last text.

We walked through the airport to our exit where more fans were waiting for us.

He/she could be hiding there. I got closer to Soojin, walking right next to her. She glanced up at me and I smiled.

"No greetings! Straight to the car!" Our manager instructed and we pouted. We really wanted to greet our fans. But deep inside, I was glad. He/she won't have a chance to get to Soojin.

Once we stepped out, cheers were heard everywhere. We all waved, quickly walking to our car.

"Park Soojin!" A guy yelled. We turned around to where he called from. He pulled out a gun and in split seconds, I jumped in front of Soojin, my back facing the guy.

I can feel her grabbing onto my hoodie. I can see her shaking, her eyes tightly shut. I can hear her gasp before she yelling my name.

**_Soojin_ **

"Hyungwon!" I yelled right after hearing a gun shot.

He winced, but nothing else. He didn't bleed. He didn't fall. He just looked down at me, his eyes drowning in pain.

"Get him!" A guard yelled as we got in the car.

"It's a bead gun! Thank god that was not a real gun!" Jooheon said. I kept looking at Hyungwon who was resting his head on the back of the seat in front of him.

"It does feel like I got stabbed" he mumbled. My heart fell the moment those words left his mouth. It wasn't guilt. It wasn't sorrow. It actually hurt to see him in pain. I didn't even know why I felt that way.

"Let me see your back!" The manager urged him as he opened the car door and Hyungwon sat up, turning slightly.

"Luckily, it wasn't a real bullet. It's just a bead. Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, no need. It'll get better. Let's not waste time-"

"Your health comes first!" I protested.

Silence.

"You should rest if it's painful" I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Let's just go to the hotel. I'll go if it gets worse" he told the manager.

"Alright"

-/-

**_Hoseok_ **

"Come over, we have food" Hyunwoo texted me. I smiled and jumped off the bed, slipping on the hotel slippers.

"Minhyukah, they got food" I turned to look at him. His eye lit up and within seconds he was by the door next to me.

On our way to Hyunwoo's, Changkyun's, and Jooheon's hotel room, I heard her voice. Filled with guilt and sorrow. I glanced at her and there she was, standing in front of Hyungwon.

"I'm sorry, and you didn't have to defend me like that" she told him and I rolled my eyes.

_I had to sell my heart for protecting you._ _You ended up running away._

"How can I not? You're my little sister!" He smiled at her. Did her face just fall?

"Let's go. Is their conversation that interesting?" Minhyuk laughed.

"Soojin! Hyungwon! Would you like some food?" Minhyuk called and they looked at him.

"I will rest, you guys can eat" Hyungwon replied.

"Soojinah?"

"I..I'll call Kihyun and join you" she said.

"Hyunwoo hyung and Jooheon's" Minhyuk told her, pointing at their room.

We finally got in and sat in a circle on the floor. Chicken boxes tossed everywhere and filled stomaches inside us.

"That was refreshing, I wish Hyungwon joined us, though" Kihyun said and Soojin pouted.

"Soojin" I called and her head shot up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have Yuri's number?"

"What?" Everyone asked in sync.

"Yuri? Byol's Yuri?" She widened her eyes at me and I nodded. She frowned in confusion as she went through her phone.

"I sent her contact to you" she told me, nodding towards my phone.

"Why are you asking for that?" Kihyun frowned.

"I've been keeping an eye out for her" I forced the words out, along with a fake smile.

"Really?!" Soojin looked at me excitedly.

_So you're okay with me liking your best friend? Well, I hope you're not into my best friend. I'm not okay with that._

**_Soojin_ **

"Yeah" he replied, the smile from before completely fading.

"I never thought you'd actually get into a Starship girl!" Changkyun laughed _._

I kept trying to read his expressions. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. His expressions did not match his actions and that's what made me so confused.

My feelings confused me even more. My heart was hurting in sync with Hyungwon, yet, now it's ever so slightly tearing because Hoseok is into someone else.

"What do you mean!" I glared at Changkyun and he covered his mouth.

"Just kidding. Starship girls are the best!" He smiled sarcastically and I went back to Hoseok.

"How long has it been?" Hyunwoo asked. Something about the way he asked didn't seem right. He looked more confused than curious.

"Before debut! Remember when we used to meet in the hallways sometimes?" He answered and we all frowned.

"Then why did you- never mind" Kihyun waved his hand, still deeply thinking.

I frowned at Hoseok and he was already looking at me.

_What is up with you? You sound happy, but you look sad. You're suddenly changing, just like a sunny day suddenly turning into a rainy one._

**_Hyungwon_ **

I laid in bed doing nothing but whine to myself. The place where I got shot started puffing up and getting bruised. I wondered if I should go to the hospital before it gets worse.

"Hyungwonah!" Kihyun's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You should've joined us, you've missed a huge changing point!" He laughed and I smiled slightly.

"Tell me after I get out of the shower" I pointed at him and he laid back on his bed nodding.

**_Kihyun_ **

I went through my social media as I waited for Hyungwon to get out of the bathroom.

His phone started ringing and I ignored it since the caller called him.

It kept ringing multiple times, sparking my curiosity. I checked and saw many missed calls from our manager so I called him back.

"Yes"

"Where's Hyungwon? Is still insisting on not going to the hospital? That bead might be poisoned or something!" The manager talked nervously and quickly.

"He seems okay. He's taking a shower right now. I'll let him call you back when he's done" I told him.

"Yes, please. Call me if you need anything" he said before hanging up.

I was about to place Hyungwon's phone back on the night table next to his bed when a text caught my eye.

I tried stopping myself from reading it since it's Hyungwon's, but the unknown number caught my attention.

"Are those fangirls messing around again?" I mumbled as I read the text.

_'If you won't stop protecting her, then I'll have to get rid of you first'_


	12. 12

After finally getting fans out of the way, our manager got in the car with us and drove away.

"We did great tonight" Hyunwoo smiled and we all returned it.

"Hoseokah" our manager called him teasingly.

"Yeah?"

"You were wandering off most of the time. Probably thinking about Yuri" he went on and we all started teasing him. Except Hyungwon.

"Yuri?" He looked at Hoseok.

"They have something going on" Minhyuk told Hyungwon before nudging Hoseok.

"Yeah, we've been taking.." he trailed off. Why does he sound uninterested.

"Ah, I see" Hyungwon frowned and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

After that remark, the car felt suffocating. Nobody did anything, but anger radiated off of both of them. We could all just feel it in the air.

After a few minutes on the road, we made it to the hotel and got to our rooms. I plopped down on my bed and took out my phone, finally having time to use it.

While on my phone, I heard a knock on my door. I pushed myself up and looked through the hole.

"Yuri?!" I yell-whispered before opening up quickly.

"Soojinah!" She smiled, pulling me into a quick hug that I returned.

"What are you doing here?!" I smiled at her. I felt relieved for having one of my friends show up. I was dying of boredom.

"You may not know already," she started, walking past me and into my room. I shut the door and sat next to her on my bed.

"But Hoseok asked me out" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands and I smiled.

"You like him too?! Is that why you're here?!" I laughed and she nodded.

"He asked me if we could meet him and I managed to get some time off" she told me happily. I smiled back slightly.

"You should go see him now then! We barely have time, so now is the best time" I told her as we stood up and she nodded.

"It was nice to see you" she smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

After Yuri left, I plopped back down on my bed and resumed my social media stalking.

I tried not to think about Yuri knocking on Hoseok's door then him pulling her in and them being alone in a hotel room. Well, Minhyuk is there, so it made me feel some sort of relief.

I didn't realize it until I was already peeking through my slightly opened door, watching Yuri attentively as she fixed her hair and quickly reapplied her lipstick before ringing the bell.

I opened up the door a little wider as I got down on my knees and watched her wait by the door.

"You're burning inside, too?" A girl's face suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking the view. I jumped slightly and tried to shut the door quickly but just when I heard Hoseok's voice, the girl burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"Oh god! That was near!" She breathed, resting her back on the door and placed her hand over her chest.

"Who are you?! W-what are you doing in my room?!" I stuttered. What if she's a sasaeng fan? What if she's planning to hurt me in some way?

"Wow..Park Soojin!" She told me quietly, smiling like an idiot.

"Get out!" I demanded as we stood up and I opened the door.

"No please!" She screamed, slamming it shut.

"Oppa will see me! Please let me stay for a second!" She whined, rubbing her hands together.

"Oppa?! Are you a sasaeng fan?!" I started to freak out and grabbed my phone to call the manager.

"No! Don't call him! I'll leave quietly once Wonho gets in!" She begged, holding my phone and hands in hers.

I sighed, grabbing my hands and phone out of hers. I looked at her skeptically before sitting down on my bed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed multiple times. I waved my hand at her and she stopped.

"Unnie" she called from where she sat at the door.

"Hm" I replied from my bed.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. I sat up and frowned down at her.

"Sorry?"

"We're not like that. We actually like you! We don't want you to leave! And I'm actually after that crazy bastard trying to hurt you!" She told me. I smiled slightly and felt curious about her.

"How old are you?" I asked. She looked taken back but laughed nervously.

"I'm sixteen"

"Sixteen?! Are you Korean?! How did you get to Japan?! Where are your parents?!"

"I don't need them! I came here with my own money! They're always fighting anyway" she told me and I frowned.

"Hey, your parents love you. I'm sure-"

"No! If they do, they would've paid for my school, my food, my living! They don't care about me!" She ranted and i didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You probably don't care" she mumbled, hugging her knees.

"I do care. Look, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can visit my dorm. In case you don't know where it is-"

"I know where it is. Who do you think I am?" She told me and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You're surely a sasaeng" I whispered as she stood up to leave.

"I am, if you insist" she said quietly, not looking back at me. She left my room and shut the door behind her.

I almost let out a breath when I heard banging on my door. I looked out the hole and saw her again.

"Now what?" I asked, opening the door slightly.

"I forgot to warn you. Stay away from Hoseok! You better not look his way!" she warned, walking backwards. I laughed in derision.

"What's your name?!" I called and she turned around.

"Call me Monbebe for now!"

**_Hoseok_ **

"Let's do it right" Yuri said quietly as soon as she got into my and Minhyuk's room.

"We have to. Do your members know?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Look, you're aware that this relationship is only for publicity. So don't expect me to-"

"I like someone else anyway. I won't pressure you to treat me some type of way or to not look at other girls" she cut me off, looking at her phone as she spoke.

"I hate this as much as you may do. If not more, even"

"Do you like Soojin by the way?! We're in this situation because of that interaction!" She finally looked up from her phone.

"I was only protecting her! She's a younger member! I would've done that with Changkyun if he was in the same situation!" I protested and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyways, give me a sweater of yours to wear. That would spark up the dating rumors" she told me and I hesitatingly looked through my suitcase.

"Here" I tossed it to her. She frowned at me before quickly putting on.

"At least you smell good" she mumbled, flipping her hair back. I smirked.

"I'm leaving now. Let's hope we'll get an order to break up soon" she stood up and I hoped for what she said would happen.

"I'll see you soon, boyfriend" she joked and I chuckled.

**_Hyungwon_ **

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kihyun holding my phone. I quickly walked to him and took it away.

"What are you reading?"

"Hyungwon are you getting threats?" He asked me seriously and I frowned, looking at my phone to see what he just read.

It's that unknown number again. Threatening to get rid of me. Does Kihyun know now? Should I lie? Or should I just tell him everything?

"It's nothing really. I'll just block them" I pushed out a laugh, but he kept frowning.

"I'll tell our manager. What if it's related to your accident today?!" He stood up and I held his shoulder.

"Don't"

"Hyungwon we have to do something. We can't let them say such things to you!" He pushed my hand away and walked to the door.

I couldn't leave the room in only a robe, so I had to change first. As I put on my shirt, my phone vibrated with a new text.

"Damn these texts!" I cursed under my breath as I grabbed my phone to read.

_'Yoo Ki Hyun'_


	13. 13

I sat on my bed, thinking of the fangirl that got in my room. I also thought about Yuri and Hoseok. A lot, actually.

"I seriously need to stop thinking. And seek answers" I smiled sarcastically as I stood up and opened my door ever so slightly.

I saw Yuri walk out of Hoseok's hotel room with a smile plastered on her face and one of his sweaters on her.

I smiled slightly at the sight before it turned into a frown when I saw Kihyun walk past my room. Really quickly.

"Where are you going?" I stepped out of my room and he stopped walking.

"To the manager's hotel-"

"Oppa! No!" The girl from earlier ran towards Kihyun in full speed and pulled him away with all her force.

I froze in my place. I didn't know what was going on. And in milliseconds, we heard a gunshot. Right after the loud sound, I felt a burning sensation on my left upper arm area, close to me shoulder.

"Soojinah!" I heard Yuri yell. I couldn't process what was happening. I looked down at my arm to see my sleeve torn horizontally and my arm cut.

Kihyun got up and ran to me. He held my shoulders and I winced. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the only voice I wanted to hear in that moment.

"Soojinah!" He yelled, running to me.

"Are you hurt?! What happened?!" Hyungwon asked me urgently. I shrugged slightly before I lost every bit of strength in me. I felt dizzy and everything was spinning.

I held on to his shirt tightly and trusted him with whatever he was going to do after I let go in that moment.

**_Hyungwon_ **

"Soojin!" I held her in my arms to stop her from falling.

I placed my arms around her legs and back, carrying her to my hotel room. I heard our manager walk out of his room behind me and ask what was going on.

"I..I don't know" Kihyun answered him.

"Hyungwon!" He called me but only my ears heard it. I couldn't think of anything other than her safety.

Her arm bled, but not too badly. It seemed like the bullet just brushed against her arm. She probably fainted from fear.

I placed her on my bed and just before the door shut, our manager burst into my room.

"What's going on- Soojin! What's wrong with her?!" He started to panic as I dialed the emergency.

"Are you insane?!" He snatched my phone and hung up.

"We don't have time for this! They need to check on her!" I protested.

"I'll take her! What will people say about an ambulance escorting her to the hospital?!" He told me angrily. I frowned at him and tried not to argue.

I carried her off the bed and quickly walked out of my hotel room. I can hear my manager losing his mind, but I didn't care.

We got in the car and our manager raced to the nearest hospital. All throughout the way there, I couldn't tear my eyes off her. Her hand was still gripping to my shirt and I tightened my arms around her.

We got to the hospital and right before we got out, my manager had to tell me how bad things will be if I got pictured carrying Soojin into the hospital.

"Is it wrong to help a fellow member?!" I asked him in annoyance and he shook his head.

"No! But people won't see it that way!" He hissed before leaving the car and walking over to my side. He opened my door and took Soojin away.

"Don't even think of following me" he told me before turning around and and walking into the hospital. I sighed and threw my head backwards, staring at the ceiling of the car.

My phone started ringing, breaking off the dead silence that covered the car. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw that Hoseok was calling me.

"Hm?"

"Is she alright?" He asked quietly. I stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"I don't know" I breathed and he sighed.

"Manager Kim probably stopped you from going in with them because people will talk" I can hear his eye roll.

"Mm" I hummed back in response.

"She must've been scared" he went on.

I looked out the car window and at manager Kim as he filled in some papers. My heart clenched and I set my mind onto what I wanted to do next.

I'll catch him no matter what it takes me to do so.

**_Soojin_ **

I fluttered my eyes open to an annoying beeping noise and a weird feeling in my arm.

Once I opened up my eyes fully and realized where I was, I huffed and winced slightly at the disturbing feeling of the needle that was planted inside my arm.

"Soojin! How are you feeling?!" Manager Kim towered over me and I blinked a few times.

"Fine?"

"Good. Don't worry about that bastard; we'll catch him soon" he assured me and I smiled, nodding slightly.

"Rest for a little while I go ask the doctor if you could leave" he told me and I nodded, slowly sitting up.

I looked around the empty emergency room and sighed. I looked out the glass doors and saw nothing but darkness that was slightly lit up by the street lights. I wondered if it was the same night I got in or the next night or a night months after getting there.

Manager Kim walked to me and helped me stand up and put my shoes on. I thanked him and he smiled as he lead me to the exit.

"Get in the car. I'll finish your discharge documents and follow in a bit" he told me and I nodded.

He walked into the building and I took in a big breath to organize my thoughts and calm myself down.

I walked to the black van that was parked in front of the hospital. I directly identified it by its loneliness in the parking lot.

I slid open the back door that felt like it was already pulling itself as I did. Once it was fully opened, I was met with a pair of sleepy eyes. Those eyes that have made me feel a bit weird for the past few weeks.

"Those were the longest two hours of my entire twenty three years of life" he whispered, his warm breath slowly brushing over my cold face.

 


End file.
